pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure Episodes
Season 1 #It's A Teenage Life (Part 1)- Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, and her friends are transported to a city made just for teenagers. #It's A Teenage Life (Part 2)- Candace's old foe Mitch kidnaps the Teen World Council for his collection. Can Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy to Rescue The Teen World Council Before It's Too Late? #Oh No! It's Anti-Fairies! #Ready for the Bettys #Slusheeing #Candace and Stacy's Beach Party (Summer Special)- Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, and her friends host a fun beach party, until Anti-Cosmo creates a giant sea monster to terrorize the teens. #Euroupe Fun with Candace and Stacy- Candace and friends visit Charles in Teen World England, Anti-Cosmo creates a demon dragon. #Jeremy Goes Bad!- The Teen World Summer Festival is ruined when Anti-Cosmo changes it into a punk-rock festival, including Jeremy and his band, Can Candace and Stacy Put Jeremy Back to Normal? #Candace Vs. Suzy- Anti-Cosmo teams up with Suzy Johnson to take down Candace. Can Stacy Hirano Rescue Candace? #Wendy's Birthday- It's Wendy's Birthday!, Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy are Ready to Super-Duper Suprise of Happines, But Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's Evil Plan to Get Ready to Evil Birthday. #A Day in a Life of Stacy Hirano- It's A Beautiful Day for Stacy Hirano, and Stacy can do Fun Things in Teen World, and Anti-Wanda Gonna to Attack Stacy's Day, Can Stacy Hirano to Defent Anti-Wanda and Save the Day for Stacy Hirano? #Teen Idol #A Little Heaven #The Sweetest Dreams (Part 1) #The Sweetest Dreams (Part 2) #Masked Magicain #Candace and Stacy 3000 (Part 1)- A time spell by Anti-Cosmo transports him, Candace and her friends to the future. #Candace and Stacy 3000 (Part 2)- Candace meets her future daughter, and together they have to find Anti-Cosmo and force him to take her back to the past. #The Gloominator of Doom!- Anti-Cosmo Builds The Gloom-inator to Put Teen World A Birght Sunshine Sky into Glooming, But... Can Candace and Stacy Put the Sky Back to Normal for Anti-Cosmo's Gloom-inator? #The Midsummer's Scream (Halloween Special) (Part 1)- #The Midsummer's Scream (Halloween Special) (Part 2) #Turkey Time (Thanksgiving Special) #The Last Leaf (Fall Special) #The Day the Time Went Wrong! #Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, and the Baby #Stacy and the Giant Mole #The Mystery of the Missing Santa Claus (Christmas Special)- Suzy Johnson kidnaps Santa Claus, Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy have to track down Suzy and rescue Santa, and Save Christmas. #Anti-Poof- An evil Anti-Fairy baby has been born, and turns every teen into babies, can baby Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, and Baby Poof stop Foop? #All Justice for Teenagers (Part 1)- Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, team up to destroy Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy and take over Teen World. #All Justice for Teenagers (Part 2)- The Anti-Fairies have taken over Teen World, and Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy needs the help of every teenager she's ever met to stop them. Season 2 #Teenology (Part 1) #Teenology (Part 2) #Teenology (Part 3) #Teenology (Part 4) #Teenology (Part 5) #Teenology (Part 6) #Rockin' with Stacy Hirano (Part 1) #Rockin' with Stacy Hirano (Part 2) #Rockin' with Stacy Hirano (Part 3) #Candace's Bad Hair Day #A Funny Valentine (Valentine's Day Special) #Bugged #Stacy's First Love! #Jenny Got Enough for Luck #Merry Pranksters (April Fools Special) #BIG Bunny Blues (Easter Special) #It's Flower Day (Spring Special) #Out to Launch #Stacy's Birthday Party! #Candace and Stacy Disco #Escaped for Uncool Island #Swiss Family Teenagers #Lost in the Land of the Dinosaurs #Who Needs School (Back to School Special) #Stacy's Magical Mess-Up! #Lights, Camera, Danger! #Mitch Strikes Back! #Send in the Clones #Anti-Cosmo's Takeover (Part 1) #Anti-Cosmo's Takeover (Part 2) Season 3 #The Same Game #It's Video Game Time! #Shrink Rap #Candace and Stacy's Camping Trip #The Wonderful Teenage Wizard of Oz #Lost at Sea #The School Bully #Jeremy's Party #Tornado! #Rush Hour! #Rock-A-Bye Candace, Stacy & Jeremy #The End is Just The Beginning (Part 1) #The End is Just The Beginning (Part 2)